Cara a cara
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Cara a Cara" de Petit Nash. A tensão entre Hotch e Emily chega a seu limite. Ela está chateada e decide confrontá-lo, mas ao esperava a resposta que teve.


**Cara a cara**

_"Não devemos ter medo de nos confrontarmos. Até os planetas chocam e deste caos nascem as estrelas." _- Charles Chaplin

Foi alguma coisa no último caso. Talvez o próprio caso em si, ou a forma como ele tomou as decisões, ou o fato dela se sentir chateada por não ter sido levada em consideração, ou fatores externos que faziam com que ele estivesse particularmente frio com ela. O que quer que fosse, finalmente ela explodiu. Estava farta de não entender.

Emily estava cansada de não poder levar as coisas pacificamente com Hotch. Não tinha a pretensão de serem amigos, não queria ser tratada melhor do que os outros (no fundo queria, mas ainda não estava pronta para assumir isto para si mesma), somente esperava que ele pudesse confiar nela, que pudessem se dar bem profissionalmente. Acreditara que toda a desconfiança ficara para trás quando ela se mostrou disposta a renunciar ao cargo no lugar de repassar informações para Strauss, que estavam bem e isto tinha acabado. Tinham se passado poucos meses, meio ano ou pouco mais, quando novamente se sentiu como nos primeiros dias na UAC.

Hotch a tratava diferente, não confiava nela como nos outros, era particularmente distante. Parecia querer evitá-la, não só no trabalho mas em qualquer tipo de contato, e isto estava atrapalhando o trabalho. Tinha tolerado isto nas duas últimas semanas como esperando que mudasse, mas só ficara pior. Ser quase excluída do ultimo caso foi a gota que transbordou o copo.

Tinha que fazer algo, mudar as coisas. Tinha que por um ponto final nisto, mas tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo, porque ele agia assim com ela.

- Podemos falar por um momento, senhor? – Apresentou-se sem aviso prévio diante dele, quando sabia que ninguém escutaria sua discussão, porque provavelmente a conversa não terminaria de forma amistosa.

- É importante, Prentiss? Tenho muito trabalho para acabar.

- Sim. – Olhou-o com firmeza, um olhar duro. – É importante.

Ele a olhou fixamente por um segundo, dando-se conta que ela não aceitaria um não e supôs que isto iria causar problemas. Sabia que as coisas não estavam bem com ela, de fato estavam muito mal. Sabia muito bem disto, mas o que podia fazer? Não tinha uma ideia melhor, dadas as circunstancias.

- Você não pode me tratar assim. – Disse ela. – Não me interessa porque, mas isto não pode continuar. Não fiz nada errado!

- Eu sei. – Respondeu ele, e isto a tirou do sério por um momento.

- Não vai nem negar? – Perguntou e ele negou. – Não entendo nada. Não fiz nada para você, isto tem que parar. Estou cansada. Não estou aqui para ser sua amiga, não espero que goste de mim, mas me deixe fazer meu trabalho, porque posso fazê-lo e faço muito bem. Não vou deixar que arruíne isto porque… Não sei o porquê.

- Não quero arruinar seu trabalho.

- Então chega destas besteiras! Você não me deixou praticamente participar do caso e era importante. Sou bastante capaz e se há duvidas disto…

- Não tenho duvidas de sua capacidade, Prentiss. Lamento que se sinta agredida de algum modo, não acontecerá de novo.

Emily parou petrificada, não entendia nada, tudo fazia menos sentido. Ele era frio, distante, mas não parecia querer machucá-la, brigar, argumentar. Estava admitindo que não agira vem e lamentava isto, mas porque fazia isto? Ficou olhando-o por um momento, sem entender. Nervoso, ele fechou os arquivos que olhava, tinha que terminar com isto, escapar.

Levantou-se e preparou-se para sair, esperando que ela saísse, não podia continuar assim. Sabia que o que tinha feito e sabia porque, mas não podia enfrentá-la. Não nessa situação. O olhar fixo de Emily questionava tudo, deixando-o nervoso. O melhor era acabar logo com isto.

Só que Emily não estava disposta a deixar as coisas assim. Tinha que entender, queria saber. Não se satisfazia com esta triste e formal desculpa, sabia que havia um motivo e queria saber qual era. Levantou-se e deteve Hotch antes que chegasse a porta, Seus olhos se cruzaram um segundo e ela entendeu que havia algo mais. Ele entendeu que não teria escapatória. Cara a cara.

- Que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ela. – Qual é o seu jogo? Preciso saber do que se trata e não vou sair daqui sem uma explicação.

- Agora não…

- Não, de verdade, quero saber agora. É sério. – Emily estava muito séria ao falar. - Que está acontecendo? Você me trata mal, pede desculpas e é tudo? Que está se passando? Que acontece com você? Não pode evitar esta conversa!

- Por favor, agora não. – Não podia continuar com isto, ela não podia exigir isto dele.

- Não. Quero saber. – Ela colocou-se no seu caminho. – Mereço saber, Hotch!

Foi mais um impulso, um pouco o desejo de encerrar a conversar, um pouco a necessidade de se explicar, outro tanto de liberar um pouco do que trazia dentro de si e um tanto do medo que tinha de não conseguir consertar as coisas depois. Prendendo-a contra a porta a beijou, com uma intensidade não prevista por nenhum dos dois, deleitando-se com a ideia de juntar sua pele com a dela, seus lábios com os dela.

- Você...? – Emily separou-se uns centímetros dele, perplexa. – Mas você... Você é distante comigo, é meu chefe, nem sequer gosta de mim, isto... O que significa isto?

- É mais complexo que isto, Emily. – Ele disse recuperando o ar e olhando-a tão atordoado quanto ela. – Posso explicar.

- Explicar? Que jogo está fazendo, Hotch? – Ela parecia alterada. – Primeiro me trata como se não merecesse estar aqui, como se não pudesse participar do trabalho, como se não pudesse fazer isto, correr risco, e agora...

- Não suporto te ver correndo riscos, Emily. – Confessou. - Não assim, não sem estar seguro que... – Hesitou. – Sem te dizer...

- Dizer o que? - Inexplicavelmente o coração de Emily deu um salto.

Mas ele se sentia incapaz de prosseguir, tentara evitar este momento, esta confrontação, ficar cara a cara com Emily, sem ninguém por perto, para não ter que lhe dizer a verdade. Para não se sentir tentado a confessar o que lhe consumia por dentro. Havia feito o impossível para evitar este exato momento. Foi distante com ela, evitava considerá-la uma amiga, evitava qualquer laço, mas não havia conseguido.

Estava a algumas palavras, quase nada, tão perto de acabar com tudo, e tão próximo dela que tudo dentro dele se mexia, sentia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Podia admirar detidamente Emily: sua pele, seus olhos, sua boca. Sentia que se perdia inevitavelmente nela, em contemplá-la. O que não daria para evitar este momento? Mas no momento que se perdia na pele tentadora de Emily Prentiss. E ao ficar perdido nela, sem palavras, voltou a beijá-la, não permitindo que escapasse de seus braços.

- Sinto muito, Emily. – Disse quase num sussurro enquanto separava seus lábios. – Só queria te manter a salvo, queria… Queria você.

- Você?

- Quero você. – Disse ele, finalmente. – Quis evitar e ser coerente, mas não pude. Estes meses tem sido… Só queria dizer a você e lamento que as coisas tenham sido assim. –Afastou-se ligeiramente dela, - Perdoe-me. Não voltara acontecer, mas você mesma disse: merecia saber.

Afastou-se de Emily, saboreando uma última vez seus lábios, desejando com a mesma intensidade perder-se novamente na boca de Emily, guardando este momento para toda sua vida, para viver somente com isto. Teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seu ato em algum momento, mas esta noite queria ficar com a lembrança do beijo, de tê-la por um momento.

Do mesmo modo, ela parecia saborear esta última prova de seus lábios, esquecida da sua irritação anterior, de estar aborrecida com ele. As ações de Hotch tinham mexido com ela, a distancia que se mantinha dela, o pouco que lhe falava, os limites que impunha em sua participação no ultimo caso. Ele estava assustado, sentia algo por ela e fora capaz de dizer-lhe a verdade. Pela primeira vez perguntou-se se não era recíproco. Obviamente era, foi só sentir seus lábios tocarem os dela que teve esta certeza. Não entendia o que era tudo isto. Sorriu levemente ao entender, porque de repente tudo se tornara muito claro.

- Hotch... – Sussurrou, sabendo perfeitamente que alguém tinha que evitar que o momento se perdesse para sempre. - Espere.

- Sim? – Ele se sentia vulnerável a ela e não estava acostumado a isto. – Não posso te dizer mais nada, Emily. Se quiser discutir ou me reprovar, tudo bem para mim, mas não esta noite. Esta noite me deixe ir e ficar com este momento, apenas isto.

- Você nem me deu tempo de rejeitá-lo. – Respondeu, tomando-o de surpresa.

Cara a cara. Talvez este instante podia não voltar a se repetir, mas Emily sabia que se dependesse dela, este momento nunca acabaria. Não estava segura de era uma boa idéia arriscar-se, mas ele correra o risco, depois de tanto evitar o confronto, ele havia corrido o risco de se aproximar, de beijá-la, de lhe dizer a verdade. De querê-la. Agora era sua vez, era a sua resposta e a verdade era que, ainda que completamente louco e contra todas as regras ou lógica imaginável, também o queria. Teve que esperar até ser beijada por ele, até que ele desse tudo de si, mesmo que algumas horas antes estivesse odiando-o. Mesmo que tenha sido necessário ele criar este momento para que ela se desse conta disto, ela o queria.

- Quer me rejeitar?

- Não, nunca quis fazer isto.

Novamente, seus olhares se cruzaram, e ele se perdeu nela, nos seus lábios, nos seus olhos, no seu perfume. Deus, como a desejava! Tinha sonhado por muito tempo com este momento e custava acreditar que não era um sonho bom.

- Posso ser cuidadosa, não correr riscos desnecessários. – Ela disse como uma proposta. – Posso trabalhar todos os dias e ser mil vezes mais precavida, se depois de cada caso souber que você estará me esperando.

Ele correu o rosto de Emily com a ponta de seus dedos, tomou-a pela cintura e abraçou-a suavemente, aceitando a proposta. Nada disto era um sonho, ele poderia tê-la. Tudo que houve entre eles de ruim terminou em algo bonito. E, sorrindo novamente, sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido:

- Sempre estarei esperando por você, Emily. Sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
